Review:Stormer 2.0
Review 1 Got this for Christmas, and I'm loving it. Where should I start? (if you don't want to read the whole review, skip to the overall where I sum everything up) Building Experience If you're new to Hero Factory and the 2011 sets are your first figures, it won't be anything new. But if you were a Bionicle fan or liked the 2010 Heroes, the building is completely different. It's basically all ball joints and rods (like the kind you can put in minifig hands).As a matter of fact, there are only three connections that are Technic (2 axles, one pin). But overall, the building experience was quite fun. Parts All... Well, most... of the parts are new molds. The only reused parts are the orange bulb on his helmet, the tube, and the spears (which could be new. I don't know if they've been rubbery before).As for interesting pieces, you have the armor, limbs, helmet, hand (which has four fingers and a thumb), the weapon, and the tube, which is transparent with blue inside it. It's kinda like Meltdown's tubes only instead of green, it's blue. I'm not going to get into detail, I'll leave it a surprise for you. Playability Playability is much better than last year's Heroes, and all small sets for that matter. Stormer (and the other Heroes) has knees and elbows. This way you can get him into some excellent poses. Complaints I have few complaints about this set, and the ones I do are very minor. First of all, he only has one hand. The other arm has his weapon. Second, the body armor kinda wobbles, but that's not too bad. Finally, his feet are big. From some poses, they don't look as big, and they look smaller in person, but they're still there. Overall I highly recommend him. The building was fun and new, the parts are great and are all new molds, he has elbow and knee joints, and my few complaints are very minor. Plus, eight bucks is a steal for what you get: an awesome, well articulated figure. If you see him in the store, definitely pick him up. Sourced from Bricket . Review 2 By Pros *Awesome Helmet: I can't think of a general use for it but I think it is one of the best things Hero Factory has made so far! It seems to remind me of Krekka and I love the use of the orange Eye. *Weapon: He has a handy little blade attached to the back of his Multi-Tool Ice Shield, which is both a new mold and an awesome piece for MOCing. The weapon also appears to be a modified Multifunctional Ice Tool from his 1.0 form. *Articulation: Well, it seems that Lego have listened to the Fans' opinions on the Hero Factory 1.0 sets and have decided to completely redesign their sets. One of the major changes that had been made are the new limbs. Instead of only having one piece; like with the Hero 1.0s, the Hero 2.0s now have bendable limbs and clip-on armor to match this movement. *Longer Lego-piece: This was originally noted by LEGOJANG but I'm beginning to notice how it makes him appear superior to the other Heroes, or at least now that he's mentioned it anyway. *Connections: I love the new Ball-Joint-Armor Connection Pieces that have been introduced! They're compatible with any ball joint on the body and look can be moved around more easily. This allows a person to alter the model in the slight ways that make them feel they have improved it and made it unique. *Chest: I love the new torso! It is so sleek and well colored! It really seems more layered and retains many of the best parts of the old torsoes. I am actually finding that they look better without the different patterns on. Cons *Bare back: While I love the torso, I've also noticed that the back has a total of six spare pin holes. It would have looked better if these could have been covered by another piece but it looks exposed. However, this also gives MOCers more freedom when using the torso to build MOCs from, so I can't really complain on that note. *Missing armor: When I finished building Stormer, I was annoyed to find that he does not have any armor on his right arm. This is probably due to the fact that it would cause his weapon to get caught but it sticks out like a sore thumb when you move the weapon about. :-/ *No significant difference to the rookies: While in the past the experienced Heroes had unique torsoes, Stormer is really the only verteran of the 2.0 Team but does not look any different to the rookies. I would have liked to see more to make him seem superior. Perhaps if he was less sleek or if he had Golden Armor instead of Silver perhaps. I won't really say that this is a set-back because it is obvious that Lego have put a lot of throught into connecting his Character and 2.0 self so it would be a shame to flame them for that. It is evident that a great deal of effort has been put into his design anyway. *"Stormer 2.0" armor piece gets in the way of his left shoulder when you attempt to move the arm. A way to fix this is to simply rotate the piece halfway and then clip it on. *Body is slightly too thin, and the arms seem too stubby due to this. Summary Overall, I think that Stormer 2.0 is quite an effective set. I like his Character due to the depth and guilt that cause him to vary from the other Character-less Heroes of the past and I like how that effect has been somewhat retained. I would have liked to see more focus on his weapon to make him appear superior to the others just that little bit more. 8/10 I think that Stormer is one of the best Hero 2.0s. I like his color scheme, Head Gear, and sleek effect. Category:Reviews Category:2011 Category:Sets Category:Heroes